


At Last

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Soft Gladdy, Virgin Reader, Woman on Top, birthday party shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: Although many years your senior, you can't help but be attracted to Gladiolus Amicitia.  Harboring a crush for too long, you decide to act upon your thoughts at your birthday party, with a little help from wingman Ignis.  When Gladio agrees, he knows he has to take special care of you; with you being a virgin, he wants to make sure he does things right.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an anonymous request over on Tumblr some time ago. They asked specifically that Gladio be 12 years older, and that reader be a virgin. If you're out there, I hope you enjoyed it!

The day you told Gladio you're a virgin, he promptly stopped laughing and his jaw flopped open in a comical display of surprise.

The two of you have been friends for a great many years, since you were friends with Iris, and he was ribbing you over a date you had.  Unbeknownst to him, you cut the date short; your date wasn’t tall, rugged, with beautiful brown locks and amber eyes...

He thought you weren’t pleased with you date's performance in the bedroom.  It wasn’t his fault, though, as you’ve never told him how you feel.  After all, there was a small issue doing so when you first realized your crush on him was more than girlhood fantasy: Gladio was a full 12 years older than you.

So you had been on many dates, trying to find one to replace Gladio with, but your thoughts always turned to him.  One day, he made a smart comment about it.

“I noticed you haven’t kept anyone around,” he teased, eyes twinkling with mirth.  “I guess no one’s been good enough in the sack to warrant keeping, huh?”

You felt the heat of a blush creep into your ears, cheeks and neck.  It was as good a time as any to put it out there.

“Nothing like that, Gladdy,” you responded, the blush intensifying with mortification.  “I haven’t slept with anyone.  Uh, that is… ever.”

He had been chortling at your discomfort but as soon as he heard your confession it was as if someone hit him with Stop.

“As in, you’ve never… not once?” he asked, dumbstruck.

“Nope.”

“Huh,” he mused, and there was a look in his eye that you couldn’t place.

You drag yourself from your memories, focusing instead on how awesome your friends dressed up the Leville for your 25th birthday.  Ignis prepared a magnificent spread, Prompto took loads of pictures and helped Iris decorate and Gladio… well, stood awkwardly like had no idea what to do, a curious look upon his face.

Damn, if he hadn’t aged well….

“Happy Birthday!” they all shout, Gladio’s booming voice ringing clearly above everyone else's. 

A few of your hunter and Glaive friends are present as well, beaming at you.  All in all, it's magnificent.

Many drinks are consumed as the party heads into the night.  Hell, even Ignis had a few, and goodness… that man is a hilarious drunk.

Not that you're much better off.  In a moment of slightly tipsy clarity, you decide you’ve waited far too long to do something about the feelings you have for Gladio, and you're going to change that _right now_ _._

You sashay up to his side, a winning smile upon your lips.  At your approach, he gives you a smile and, hm... there it is again, that peculiar expression you've seen from him lately.

"Hey stranger," you say, immediately cursing your lack of suavity.  You hurry to recover as the object of your desire smirks.  "Uh... are you a campfire?  'cause you're hot and I want s'more."

It takes less than a second for Gladio to dissolve into roaring laughter, head thrown back, hands on his hips, face turning a violent shade of crimson.  Nearby, Ignis follows suit and the combined laughter of the two normally stoic men causes the rest of the room to laugh as well.

"Is that so?" he wheezes a moment later, once he's composed himself.  "Y/N, are you drunk?"

Put out by his laughter, you pout.  "I'm not drunk, I'm intoxicated by YOU."

Chuckling again, he gives you a wolfish grin.  "Oh, is that how it is?  Babe, you've had a few.  Why don't you try this conversation again when you're sober?"

Ignis, who has been playing bartender, pipes up.  "She really hasn't had that much, Gladio, maybe she's serious, hm?"

Gladio cocks his head in contemplation, amber eyes locked with yours, intense.  "Well, is he right?"

The room melts away, leaving the two of you, tension rising rapidly.  Lowering your eyes, you manage to squeak out a meek, "well, yes."

A rumble comes from deep in his chest as he lifts your chin with a finger, searching your eyes for something.  "And what would a pretty young thing like you want with a geezer like me?  Don't you have something you're keeping for a special occasion?"

While it's true that nearing 40, Gladio has a few strands of silver in his dark mane, but that only serves to make him more attractive.  You glance coquettishly up at him through your lashes, giving him a sly smile.

"Of course I am.  Maybe I deemed this to be the proper occasion years ago," you say, hoping your boldness doesn't scare him away.

A brief look of shock crosses his features, followed by a sharp huff of breath as lust roars in darkening eyes.  "That's... something.  You know, I feel like this party is about done, why don't you wrap things up here?"

As you say your goodbyes (and assure everyone they may party on in your name) you pause to give Ignis a hug.  He simply smiles knowingly at you.  "Enjoy your evening, Y/N."

"Thanks to you, I might do just that," you laugh.  "Thanks for your part in this wonderful birthday."

He doesn't answer, simply shoos you away.  You giggle and make for your home, a short trek past the Lestallum market.

As you enter your home and kick your shoes off, a sharp knock interrupts your thoughts.  

"Come in!" you yell without looking.  You suddenly hope it isn't your talkative neighbor.

Thankfully, as your door opens and quickly shuts – and locks – you're enveloped by the scent that is uniquely Gladio: warm, hyper masculine, but a bare undercurrent of sweet.  Large, greatsword-calloused hands land on your shoulders, turning you to face him.  He's sporting a goofy grin, tempered with a touch of hesitance.

"Look, I get what you were saying, but... are you sure about this?" he asks, worry bubbling to the surface.  "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you come to regret this later."

You smile reassuringly at him, taking his hands in yours.  "Don't worry.  I've been thinking about this for a long time.  I'll uh, obviously need some guidance, but... it's okay."

He's visibly relieved at your words, stepping into your space, close enough that you can feel the heat radiating off of him.  A shudder ripples through you; he's so _big_ and you can only imagine that doesn't just apply to his height... Suddenly your mouth goes dry, heat rushing to your core.

"Not going to lie, Y/N, it felt a little strange to me at first, since I practically watched you develop into the beautiful woman you are now," he admits.  "I mean, I got over it obviously.  Anyway, enough talk about feels."

Gladio doesn't rush in like you imagined he would; instead he cups your face in his warm hands and places a soft kiss on your lips.  It's heavenly, way better than your dull fantasies, made even better when he runs his tongue along the seam of your lips, asking entrance.  Eagerly, you grant the unspoken request, exploring the cavern of his mouth, tongue gingerly touching slightly sharpened canines.  It's a lot to take in; you feel like you're straight up drunk on the swirling emotions and the sinful taste of him.

When he pulls away, you whine in protest, trying to pull him back to you.  He simply chuckles and taps you playfully on the nose.

"Relax, little one," he smirks.  "Thought you'd want to take this conversation elsewhere.  That is, unless you want me to fuck you right here in the middle of your living room."

Arousal hits you so hard you feel like the lewd talk physically punched you in the gut.  Your breath hitches, mind warring.  Maybe you _do_ want him to fuck you right in your living room... sensibility wins out, and you take his hand, drawing him to your bedroom.  Once there, you cast your gaze about in slight apprehension; you know how this is supposed to work in theory, but in practice...

"It's alright," he says, as if reading your mind.  "I'll take care of you.”

You sigh, a little nervous but willing to let him take over and guide you through.  At your nod, he smiles at you, dazzling you with its brilliance and the emotion behind it.  

"Why don't we start simple?" he rumbles, voice going gravelly as lust takes over.  "Let me see that beautiful body of yours."

He apparently isn't content to watch you disrobe, instead jumping in feet first to help you out of them.  There's something about the act that gets you, it's tender but at the same time unbelievably arousing.  As your shirt hits the floor beside your bed, he reaches behind you to deftly unclasp your bra, baring your upper body to his hungry gaze.

"Shit, babe, you're so sexy," he rasps.  

You lose the ability to form words when he gently palms your breasts, paying close attention to your reactions to determine what you like and dislike.  After a few moments of gentle touches, your mind decides that you want more, a little harder, but you're unsure of how to voice it.  Instead, you arch into his grip, trying to convey without words what you need.

His eyes meet yours, sensing you've got some things to say, seeing that you're struggling with finding the words.  "Too soft for you?"

"A little," you pant sheepishly.  "Maybe a little harder."

As he grips you with a firmer hand, he noses at your neck, nipping and kissing his way down to your shoulder.  He doesn't stop there, though, instead continuing his trek downwards, meeting his hands at your breasts.  You're captivated, watching on as he locks gazes with you, snaking out his tongue to lap at a nipple experimentally.

You jolt, the sensation sending a pulse straight to your core and you can feel yourself getting wet at some simple touches.  His eyes convey his satisfaction at your reaction, drawing the hardening bud into his mouth and sucking gently.  That draws a strangled moan from you and your eyes close, thighs grinding together in an attempt to ease the ridiculous amount of tension building at your center.

He repeats the actions on the other side as well, until you're a panting mess, and pauses, coming back up to kiss you senseless.

"You ready for me to keep going?" Gladio asks, wanting to make sure the two of you are on the same page.

There's no time wasted in consideration; you nod enthusiastically.  A deep chuckle escapes Gladio before he resumes his earlier position, taking a brief moment to undo your pants and ease them down your legs, taking your soaking panties along with them.  Your arousal does not escape him, but he doesn't want to waste time with words now; he's a man of action, after all.

The feeling of a single digit gliding up your slit is almost enough to undo you then and there, you're so aroused.  Your inner muscles clench, seeking something, anything.

"Please," you groan, bucking your hips against his questing finger.  

"Please what?" Gladio asks.  

The digit finds your clit and gives a few teasing touches, a loud moan passing dry lips in response.  It's so good, but it's so teasing, so soft... you need... you need... brain hazing in lust, you're not even sure what you want to say.  Do you want him to quit teasing and really give your swollen nub the attention, or do you want him to simply fill you?

"Easy," he lightly chides.  "Don't wanna do too much too fast.  Need to make sure you're good and ready to take me, first."

Sighing, the small amount of rational thought you have knows it's true but at the same time, the lust-crazed part of you isn't willing to wait.

"Gladio," you manage between moans as his fingers dance over your clit, "I may be a virgin but I'm not exactly a stranger to penetration.   Sex toys do exist, you know."

He groans at that, and for a moment, you're proud.  "Oh, so you're a naughty girl, aren't you?  Still, I doubt whatever toy you have hidden in here is any match compared to me, so let's make sure we do this right, hm?"

Your eyes widen, another wave of lust crashing through you at the mere thought of what he'll be destroying you with.  Enough to make a girl's mouth water, that's for sure.

"Fine," you quip as casually as possible.  "We'll do it your way."

"Atta girl," he confirms, following the path his fingers took down your body.  

Once he's good and settled, he carefully arranges your legs over his shoulders and gives you a saucy wink.  Hyperventilating doesn't seem like an option in this particular situation, so you decide instead to work on breathing as his tongue replaces his finger, drawing intricate designs on your clit.

Immediately, your head flops back down to your bed; it's so damn _good,_ and he's only just gotten started.  While you're distracted by his mouth, he eases a single finger into you, making sure to keep an eye on your face to make sure pain is not written there.

As if, really.  The combined forces of his tongue lapping at you and the languid pumping of his finger within is enough to have you rocketing toward release.  It's amazing, really.  You've never been able to get this sort of reaction out of solo play.

As your breath shortens, broken moans spilling from your lips with greater frequency, he adds a second finger and _gods,_ you feel so full already.

"Six save me," you all but wail.  "Gladio, please, I.."

"It's alright, babe, let go."  He only stops for a brief second to answer your pleas before returning to the task at hand, pumping his fingers faster, crooking them just so in order to drag deliciously against the rough patch he knows will drive you to utter madness.

When he gives your clit a hard suck, you're gone, mind whiting out completely, all fuzz and static as your pussy wildly flutters around his fingers, your toes curling.

"Fuck," Gladio groans against your sex.  "Can't wait to feel that around my cock.  You're so damn tight."

He works you through two more screaming orgasms, adding a third finger before he's done.  As you lay panting, muscles all over spasming with aftershocks, you tap out.

"I'm ready, Gladio, please," you breathe, cracking open an eye to spy his handsome face coated in your slick.  Unbidden, your arousal is immediately back to one hundred, ready to go again.  "I need you."

An elaborate string of curses flies from him at your confession, dropping his head to rest upon your stomach.  

"You sure?"  he asks, wanting to make absolutely certain.

"Yesssss," you hiss in return.  "Get up here and fuck me like you mean it."

The mattress shifts as he practically flies off of it, hurriedly removing his clothing.  You drink in the sight of his perfectly sculpted abs, littered with scars earned in battle.  Your subconscious screams at you to lick at them, wondering if they are still sensitive.  Distracted as you are, you don't immediately notice he's working on his belt until the heavy thud of his pants hits the floor, baring his rock-hard, weeping length to you.

Your breath leaves you in a great _whoosh_.  He's certainly as massive as you had expected, blessed in both girth and length and you briefly wonder if he'll fit.  

"Hey, don't worry," he husks, smiling at you.  "You're stretchy.  It'll work.  Still think you're ready?"

You swallow thickly and nod.  "Of course I am.  Get over here."

Gladio takes your words to heart, but to your surprise, he shifts you, laying on his back and settling you on his lap.

"Alright, just... let me know if I hurt you, okay?  I’ve got you like this so you can go at your own pace but, just tell me if you’re not comfortable.”  For a brief moment, he looks concerned.

"I promise."

Nodding, Gladio takes himself in hand, guiding the head of his cock to your dripping sex, already clenching in anticipation.  He eases in ever so slowly and _shit,_ he wasn't joking about your toy being nothing compared to him.  After all, he's barely in and you already feel like you're full to bursting.  There's a fair amount of discomfort, but it's tempered with pleasure, the sort of which you've never felt, not even moments ago as you came against his talented tongue.

“ _Shit_ ,” you gasp out.  “You certainly weren't lying.”

"Doing ok?"

Deep bass brings you back to the present.  Eyes that you don't recall closing fly open, looking down at his gentle smile.

"It's manageable.  I'll be fine," you assure him.  

Your answer earns you some side-eye, but he remains still anyway, allowing you to drop down at your own pace.  Arousal demands that you hurry up and get it over with, but your last shred of rational thought tells you that’s not such a good idea.  Slowly, you sink down upon him, periodically stopping to adjust, watching his handsome face twist in pleasure as you move above him.

A cry leaves you when you’re fully seated upon him, feeling like you might just rip in half.  It’s not necessarily a bad feeling, just… foreign.

Gladio’s muscles quiver, his eyes closed, hands resting on your hips, looking as though he’s fighting the urge to piston into you.  Shuddering, you give a few shallow movements, the discomfort melting away and leaving you in a state of euphoria.

“Gladio, it’s fine,” you croon.  “Go ahead, I’m good.”

A sigh of relief leaves him and he surges forward, sitting up and wrapping his arms around you and begins to move.  It takes some work, but after a few mistimed moves, you settle into a rhythm that has his name falling from your lips like a prayer. 

“Gods, Y/N, I’m not guna last like this,” he pants into your neck.  “You're so _tight_ , taking me so well.  _Fuck.”_

His words drag a groan from you and you lean back just slightly, accidentally changing the angle and stars explode behind your eyelids.  Heat coils in your lower belly, threatening to drag you into oblivion.

“D-Don’t move from this spot,” you plead, each thrust pushing you closer and closer to the edge.  “Please, I need... I need something…”

“I’ve got you.”  

Before you can process his words, you feel a hand sneaking in between your bodies, heading for where you meet.  You're confused for a second before his thumb teases your clit and gods, that was the end.

Another orgasm rakes through you, a scream of Gladio’s name ripping from your throat as your body quakes with the force of it.  The Shield works you through it, increasing his pace slightly as he chases his completion as well.

“Babe, I’m close… where should I..?” He grunts, breaths short.

It takes you a moment to figure out what he’s asking of you.  “Oh!  Ah, inside.  I'm… protected.”

No verbal answer comes.  He simply pistons into you, fingers still at your near overstimulated clit, releasing inside you with a roar.

The actions draw another weaker orgasm from you, and you collapse against him, utterly spent.

The two of you stay locked together, harsh breaths on each other’s skin the only sound.  An indeterminate amount of time passes before Gladio raises his head to plant a sweet kiss upon your lips.

“You did great for your first rodeo, babe,” he says, mischief playing about his face.  “Think maybe we need to do a second round sometime.”

Your eyelids droop in exhaustion, but you manage a smile.  “I’m yours at last, Gladio, for whatever you wish.”

A brilliant smile lights his visage as he eases you down to the mattress, arms curling about your sleepy form.  Before sleep takes you, you hear him whisper into your hair.

“I’m glad.”


End file.
